Ask Starberry
Description Starberry Tart is a Misty Rose pink earth pony with a Rubine Red and Vivid Burgundy striped mane. Her cutie mark is a starberry. She has freckles on her cheeks. She lives in Ponyville with her family, which consists of her two parents, her older sister, and her younger sister. She helps her parents run the family restaurant, called The Cucumber Patch, which grows all of its ingredients. Starberry is often called "Star" by her friends. Starberry is often cheerful in her demeanor and sometimes very gullible and naive. During harvest, she has to work all night under starlight alone, so the weird sleep schedule makes her loopy and she can act quite strange during this time. She's sometimes quite clumsy. She's afraid of bats, which is compounded by her older sister's pet bat, Toffee. Toffee, however, is a very loving bat that shows affection to Starberry in her own way. She waits until Starberry is asleep to snuggle with her. When Starberry sleeps, she wears pajamas based on the original G1 ponies. History Starberry Tart grew up in Hoofington with her family until shortly after she gained her cutie mark. After that, they moved to Ponyville, set up the restaurant, and have lived there ever since. Starberries Starberries are a rare red fruit that grows in Equestria. They resemble strawberries in shape and color but are different. For instance, starberries do not contain their seeds on the outside. Instead, they are at the core of the fruit. Starberries have a smooth, glossy skin, similar to that of a tomato, and grow larger than the average strawberry. They have green leaves that have five points and their flowers have five teardrop-shaped petals with a red center. Starberries can only be harvested by starlight after a spring or summer shower. Under starlight, the berries glow and are a delicious treat for bats. During the day, the starberries look very different. They are dark brown, very hard, and resemble acorns. They are almost impossible to eat and, when they are, they cause indigestion. However, if harvested under starlight when they are ripe, they maintain their red color and juicyness. If they are not harvested quickly, they lose their flavor. Starberries are sweet and tart at the same time, almost like lemonade. Family Q. Cumber Patch - Starberry's father. He is a long-faced stallion with a dark green mane and tail. His coat is very light green and he has bluegreen eyes. His cutie mark is a cucumber slice. No one knows what the Q initial stands for. Sometimes he wears a blue scarf. Queenie - Starberry's mother. She is a mare with a maroon coat, green mane, and delicate facial features. She has green eyes. She has an upper class accent and it's implied that she fell in love with Q. Cumber when he was a farmhoof for her father. Her cutie mark is a beet with leaf stalks still attached. Pepper Prancer - Starberry's older sister. She is a young pony with a dark plum coat and wavy dark maroon mane. She has maroon freckles across her nose and back. She has gentle golden eyes. She wears goggles around her neck. Her cutie mark is a black silhouette of a bat due to her exceptional talent at communicating with nocturnal animals or creatures of dark magic. Pepper Prancer has a special somepony, a pegasus named Starsweeper. Starsweeper is a young stallion pegasus with a black coat, raspberry colored eyes, and a cutie mark of a red star swirled in vanilla-colored clouds. Cherry Belle - Starberry's baby sister. Cherry Belle is a filly with dark red freckles across her nose. She has a bright red wavy mane and white coat with green eyes. She does not have her cutie mark yet. She has an enthusiastic personality and is very energetic. The style of her mane is similar to Flitter's, except that she has a green bow instead. Despite similar colors (light pink coat + dark pink mane), Starberry is not related to Pinkie Pie. Friends Clementine Creme - An upbeat and extremely extroverted pony who has a light orange coat and an orange curly mane. She has a cutie mark of two orange slices. She has dark orange eyes. She wears a red hankerchief around her neck. Clementine is often called "Clem" by her friends. Clementine is playful. Clem has no siblings. She is a hopeless romantic at heart, but is often a little pushy and has a bit of tunnel vision in her attempts at match-making. For this reason, she also doesn't know about the feelings that Wingnut has. Wingnut - He's a golden-coated Earth pony that is an inventor. He has two little sisters who are twins, Gidget and Gadget, and a baby brother named Gizmo. His father's name is Radiowaves and his mother's name is Victoria. Wingnut has feelings for Starberry, but she is unaware of this. In an attempt to know what it was like to fly, Wingnut built mechanical wings for himself. This earned him his cutie mark, which is a heart filled with gears that has golden wings. Wingnut sometimes wears goggles, especially when he's working in his shop. Wingnut created Starberry's robot companion, Zeppelin, which Starberry sometimes calls Zeppy or Zepp. He did this to cheer her up when she moved into Ponyville and was lonely. Zeppelin does not have the ability to speak, but he can utter beeps, whistles, and buzzes. His facescreen changes to fit his facial expressions and is similar to an old Gameboy screen. Lemon Jubilee - A yellow Earth pony with a long, flowing white and light-yellow mane colors and light burgundy eyes. Her cutie mark is a lemon slice with two small stars around it. She has a lemon orchard that she keeps and she also bakes desserts. Her favorite dessert is lemon squares. When Starberry first began baking desserts made of rare starberries, Lemon saw her as competition. When an attempt to sabotage her went wrong, Starberry was quick to forgive and shake hands. After that, Lemon saw she was a friendly pony who baked for the love of it rather than the business end of it. Lemon still loved to bake, but she did so without the competition factor... at least in regards to Starberry. Lemon is still competitive at times, and hates to lose. Lemon is brave and loyal. She also likes a good laugh. Ruby Red - Ruby Red is an affectionate Earth pony who has a ruby red grapefruit colored coat and creamy orange hair. Her cutie mark is a scoop of pink sorbet with a leaf on top with a grapefruit slice on the glass. Ruby Red has a lot of pizzaz and energy. She loves to go racing through the White Tail Woods with her friends. She runs a smoothie stand that also serves healthy desserts, as opposed to ice cream and candies. She's a very feminine pony who really enjoys doing up her hair (especially in braids) and wearing fashionable jewelry or hats. She has pierced ears. Ruby Red's favorite customer is Derpy, who always orders blueberry muffins and an asparagus smoothie. Juniper Jazz - A dark teal blue Unicorn with an off-white mane and turquoise eyes. She is musically talented and plays the saxophone and using her magic. She also plays piano, but her main instrument is the sax. Her cutie mark is the same as Octavia's, but it's white. Her magic hue is blue. She's a shy pony. She strives to be better than what she is. Juniper teaches piano to the fillies. Juniper has a big heart and is always kind. Noodle Wish - A cream-colored Pegasus pony with red hair, freckles, and brown eyes. She's an ambitious pony who is adventurous and always wants to try something new. In her spare time, she takes care of her timberwolf cub, Nemo, and occasionally ventures into the EverFree Forest. She is an overly zealous pony who has the talent of knitting. Her cutie mark is a ball of pasta colored yarn with two knitting needles through it and a splatter of spaghetti sauce. She loves to knit for her friends and has a very warm and giving personality, sometimes to the point that she doesn't see that her gifts to her friends are unwanted, especially after the 15th sweater. She spins her own yarn from her flock of Electric Sheep, who are super fluffy from the static electricity they produce and come in a variety of colors. She has a precious stuffed moose named Sammie. However, her main passion in life is pasta! Amaryllis Frost - A white unicorn pony with a red mane and green eyes. Her magic aura is white. She has an amaryllis flower in front of a snowflake as a cutie mark. She's a generous, kind, friendly unicorn with a love of winter and Hearth's Warming Eve. She has a knack for growing flowers, even in the dead of winter. She can sprout daisies even with snow on the ground. She's very graceful and feminine. However, she has magical powers she cannot control. She is often quite cool, but she can lose her temper in a heartbeat. When this happens, her eyes become white she can cause a room to become icy, going so far as to have icicles form on objects. Her exterior personality masks her fragile interior, where she has no real faith in or love for herself . Helia is also her friend. She is a canon character (background pony) from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Her mail carrier pony is Derpy Hooves, who delivers her postcards and letters. As thanks for this, Starberry bakes muffins for Derpy during the holidays and for her birthday. Derpy seems very happy to accept these gifts. She has a cousin named Starberry Blitz, nicknamed Blitzy. Earning her Cutie Mark Shortly after moving to Ponyville, Starberry began to yearn for her cutie mark. She knew she had a talent for baking and attempted to bake many pot pies and veggie and cheese pies. These were not popular at all and she was very disheartened. One night, she was looking out her window when she saw a shooting star. She wished with all her might that she would soon understand who she was and what her cutie mark would be. The star landed not far away and Starberry thought that, if she captured the star that she wished on, her wish would come true. Instead, she found the star in the middle of a meadow of wild starberries. The starberries were glowing ferociously on the vine, since the star was so close to them. Immediately, Starberry picked the berries and made several pies with them the next day. They were a hit! She was so happy that everyone was pleased with them that she didn't even notice that her cutie mark had appeared! From then on out, she planted her own private garden of starberries and made starberry desserts for her family's restaurant. Other Info Likes: Baking desserts, winter, gardening in her private garden, laughing, playing with her baby sister, Big Macintosh Dislikes: Bats, people taking advantage of her gullibility Her favorite dessert is strawberry profiteroles. Her favorite snack is caramel corn. She loves food other than desserts, though, and loves fresh vegetables and fruits. Her favorite drink is orange juice or lemonade. Her favorite season is autumn and she loves to run in the autumn race for the leaves to fall, but she never wins. She enjoys Nightmare Night a lot and often dresses up to take her little sister out around town to collect candy. She loves winter and hates to see it go. She really enjoys Hearth's Warming Eve. When Winter Wrap Up occurs, she's on the planting team. She's not a very good artist and her drawings are often very simplistic and done with crayon. Starberry was born on December 14th. See Also Ask Starberry Tart on tumblr StarshineBeast on deviantart Category:OC Category:Ask blog Category:Earth Pony Category:Draw blog Category:Sfw